Monsters Truth and Dare
by 20945
Summary: Title says it all. Discontinued. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm doing this for two reasons. One, I'm bored. And two, I have to post something to make sure I didn't die from the disaster that struck the Philippines.**

**Rules:**

**-PM your truths and dares**

**-All truths and dares will be accepted as long as they're interesting.**

**-No M-rated dares**

**-There must be 3-5 truths and 3-5 dares.**

**-Truths and dares from 5 PMers will be posted per chapter.**

**-Give everyone else a chance. One person's truths and dares for one chapter. That person must wait two chapters before he/she could post another.**

**-You can add characters from MU/MI**

**-You can also add OCs, but they must be used by the one who owns he/she/them**

**-Have fun**

* * *

"Uhh... What are we doing here again?" Mike asked as he was sitting on a chair in a middle of an empty room with his friends, some poeple he knows, the OKs, and the RORs.

"I dunno." Claws said, feeling really bored.

"It's so lame here." Chet said as he yawned.

"I agree." Claire agreed with the crab monster.

"Who even put us here anyways?" Squishy asked.

"20945 did." someone said as they looked at the direction of where that answer came from. It came from...

"AAAHHH! A HUMAN!" Chet yelled as everyone was about to panic.

"Aahh. A fat walking platter of seafood." the brown spiky-haired human pretended to be scared just to offend Chet. This human is wearing a white tank top under a black hooded coat, black pants, and black combat boots. He's carrying a black shield and a blade folded up in his sheath tied to his belt.

"Hey, that wasn't nice." Chet retorted.

"Says the crab who's freaked out by me. It doesn't feel so good, does it?" the human said.

"W-Who are you?" Reggie said, terrified of the human.

"A-Are you gonna kill us...?" Terry said while holding his brother's arm in fright.

"Name's Drake Neodraco. And no, I won't kill you. Well, if I have to, I will." Drake smirked, causing everyone to be frightened again.

"Please don't kill us, man?" Sulley pleaded.

"Relax. Relax. Damn, who knew the things scaring kids shitless would be scared themselves. Rawr!" Drake scared them ashe laughed at their reactions. "Hahaha. Oh, so priceless. Anyways, I'm here to give some truths and dares which you will do if you don;t want your lives to be short."

"O-Ok, we'll do whatever you want, man." Brock said.

"Good. Let's start."

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that nice? I'm doing this to apologize for my absence. IT's tough here ever since the earthquake and typhoon. Hope you brought some good truths nd dares. The Fog Season 2 will be coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I've got some good truths and dares. Time to show 'em.

"Hmm... I just got word that you guys are gonna do some truths and dares." Drake said while holding a communicator near his ear to help him hear the message better.

"What!? That's it!? We're here just to do some stupid truth or dare game?" Johnny asked.

"Ok, one, it's Truths AND Dares. Not truth OR dare." Drake said, implying his point. "And two, if you don't like it, you can talk to my hand." Drake said as he walked towards Johnny and tried to touch him.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. We'll do it!" Johnny said.

"Good. Now, where was I?" Drake asked. Suddenly, a raven with note in its beak swooped into the room. It gived the note to Drake as it flew away.

"Ok, let's start." Drake said while waving the note at them. "These came from FossilDynamite."

He reads the note:

"Truths:  
To Claire Wheeler, are you like secretly in love with Brock Pearson over his enthusiasm?  
To Terry Perry, do you like your one-horned brother, Terri Perry, even for being unlike you in personality and such?  
To Naomi Jackson, do you have like a crush on one of the Perry brothers, or both of them?  
To Mike Wazowski, do you find James P. Sullivan to be a great monster in scaring children?

Dares:  
I dare both Randy Boggs and Mike Wazowski to slap one another on the cheeks for a whole minute.  
I dare Javier Rios to sing the theme song to Zorro in Spanish while strumming on a guitar.  
I dare Dirk Pratt to eat a entire submarine sandwich without using your hands for help.  
I dare Reggie Jacobs to do a handstand while balancing Chet Alexander with his feet."

"Seriously!?"

"Umm... Yes, seriously." Drake said. "Ok, let's start with truths. Claire, you first."

"All right. Ummm... Yeah. A little. His enthusiam gets annoying at times." Claire said.

"Hey!"

"Next."

"Well, yeah, we're brothers. Even if we don't have the same interest, we still look out for each other." Terry said, making Terri smile.

"Uh huh. Naomi?"

"Uhhh... She's not here." Sulley said. Drake looked up and noticed that Sulley's right.

"Oh. Forgot." Drake suddenly whistled as a large jet black dragon bursted to the room from the ceiling. Everyone freaked out as they backed away from the dragon.

"Hey, let us go!""Ow. You're squeezing too hard, jerk!" In the dragon's hand are two MU students as he gently put them on the ground. It was Naomi Jackson and Dirk Pratt.

"Thanks, Bahamut." Drake said as it waved at him and flew off.

"Holy shit! A human!" Dirk Pratt yelled as the two were frightened.

"That's right. And I'm going to kill you if you don't participate in this Truth and Dare game. Right, guys?" Drake said while giving a deviously smile at theother monsters as they nodded and agreed in fright.

"Ooohhh. I love Truth or Dare." Naomi gladly said. "What's mine?"

"Truth. Do you, Naomi, have like a crush with one or both of the Perry brothers?" Drake read the note.

"Ummmm... No, not really." Nsomi said which was actually lying.

"Ooooookay. Mike?"

"He might be scary. But not the sharpest monster on the Scare Floor." Mike smirked.

"Hey!"

"Enough, Sull. Now for some dares. Randy, Mike, slap each other for one minute." Drake said.

"Do we have to?" Mike and Randall asked in unison.

"Well, if you want me to slap both of you..."

"No! No! It's cool. We can do it." Mike said as they got ready to slap each other.

"I'm sorry." Randall said.

"Me too, pal." Mike said.

"Stop the hold up and slap him already, Randy!" Chet yelled.

"This gonna be good." Johnny smirked.

"If only I have a camera." Sulley smirked as Mike and Randy started slapping each other.

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

"Ow."

(One minute later)

"HAHAHAHA! Looks like the green tomato is now a red one." Sulley laughed as everyone else laughed at Mike's red cheeks except Claws Ward and Celia Mae who didn't laughed.

"Dude, you alright?" Claws asked Mike.

"I'll be fine." Mike said.

"Hehehe. Ok. Ok. Who's next? Javier?"

"I know some, but I can't do it without a guitar." Javier said.

"Catch." Drake said as he threw a guitar at Javier. But he didn't caught as it broke into a bunch of pieces. "What the hell!?"

"I can't use that. It's contaminated by you." Javier said.

"Oh, for Eon's sake. Fine. Computer, monsterify me." Drake yelled at emtpy space as a ray of bright light hit Drake. Everyone covered their eyes to avoid blindness. Then, the light stopped and Drake was now a black dragon monster. He handed Javier a guitar.

"There! Happy!? I'm a monster now! Which means I can't kill you or contaminate anything with my touch." Drake said as everyone breath a sigh of relief, Suddenly, Drake took out his weapon points it at Javier. "But that doesn't give any exception to my blade. Now, start singing, por pavor."

"O-Ok." Javier said as he started playing while Drake put away his blade. (A/N: Sorry. But I'm gonna skip through the singing cos' I couldn't find the spanish lyrics and it's taking up much space. Too make up for it, FossilDynamite will give 3-6 ts and ds once.)

"Wonderful. Next. Dirk eat a submarine sandwich with no hands." Drake said.

"Hmph. Easy." Dirk said with a smirk. Drake got a huge submarine sandwich and unnoticingly put a dash of volcano sauce in it. (A/N: Not hot sauce. Volcano sauce. As in from an actual volcano) He placed it on table as Dirk lifted it, sliding the sandwich into his mouth.

"Hehehe... So, how does it taste?" Drake asked while holding back his giggling.

"Mmmmm. Taste gre- HOLY F****** SHIT!" Dirk yelled as his mouth was on fire. Literally.

"Oh my God! Somebody, do something!" Naomi yelled. But Drake was filming it his phone.

"Hahahahaha! This is hilarious." Drake laughed.

"What are you doing!? Aren't you gonna help him!?" Randy asked loudly.

"Alright. Fine." Drake stopped filming and walked up to Dirk who was running around with his mouth on fire. "Could somebody f****** grab him? I can't help himif he;s running around like that."

Sulley and Johnny hold Dirk's arms as Drake grabs a bucket of dry ice already mixed with warm water and splashes it on Dirk's mouth. He started calming down as he fainted.

"Is he alright?" Mike asked.

"He'll be fine. Medic!" Drake called out as two monster nurses wearing Mrs. Santa outfits came in with a gurney. They put Dirk on the gurney as they head for the infirmary.

"So, shall we continue? Reggie."

"Uugghhh. Do I have to?" Reggie asked about his dare.

"Ummm. Yes." Drake said as Reggie did a hand stand but was having a hard time balancing. Drake put Chet on his feet.

"Wow. You're strong." Chet said.

"Keep him steady." Drake said as another raven swooped in and gave him another note. "Looks like we've got another from Shinigamilover42." Drake said as he read.

"Dares 1. I dare all Oozma Kappa (that includes Mike and Sulley) to watch the trailer for 'Paranormal Activity: the Marked Ones' in a darkened room and tell everyone their reactions

2. I dare Mike to make out with Claire for three minutes and Brock can't lay a finger (or feather) on him during or afterwards, and neither can Claire

3. I dare Sulley to wear the suit each tribute had to wear at the 75th Hunger Games Quarter Quell for the rest of the chapter

Truths 1. Sulley and Mike, who are your celebrity crushes?

2. Oozma Kappa. When ROR poured that paint on you did you feel like you were in the same position Carrie White was in? Only one of you didn't have telekinesis, kill everyone and set the whole frat house on fire."

"Let's start of with dares. Sulley, wear this." Drake said, handing him a costume from The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. "Changing room's over there." Drake pointed his thumb to a curtain behind him as sulley went to get changed.

"Ok, Let's go to Mike's dare while we wait." Drake said.

"Are you serious!?" Mike and Claire yelled. Drake pulled out his blade.

"Does it look like I'm serious?" Drake asked back. Claire groaned as Mike hesitantly made out with Claire. Three minutes were up as Mike and Claire spitted out each other's saliva.

"Even though it was funny, that was completely disturbing." Johnny commented.

"I'm gonna kill that d*******!" Claire and Brock thought. Suddenly, Sulley stepped out of the changing room.

"Wow. It looks really good on you." Celia said. Sulley tried to walk, but is having a lot of difficulties doing it.

"It's... too... tight... Barely... breath..." Sulley spoke softly.

"Deal with it. We're almost done." Drake said as a door suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Drake walked towards it and opened it. "Ok, All OKs, Mike and Sulley also, get in here."

Mike, Sulley, and the OKs stepped in as Drake closes the door. A few seconds later, the OKs runs out screaming. Mike and Sulley walks out, not looking really scared.

"Wow. Few seconds and out you go. What happened?" Drake asked.

"That was really scary!" Squishy said while tugging his legs.

"I'm never going back in there!" Art screamed.

"I want to go home now!" Don yelled. They're reaction made everyone laugh. Well, except for Mike and Sulley's reactions.

"What's wrong with you two?"

"Nah. I've seen it tons of times." Mike said.

"Dit... to..." Sulley said.

"Ok. Moving on to truths. Mike and Sulley, who are your celebrity crushes?" Drake asked.

"Uuhhh... Do we have to say it?" Mike said.

"Answers gonna stay the same." Drake said while giving him a serious glare.

"Uhhhmmm... Uhh... Jennifer Lawrence." Mike said.

"Hey, that's my crush too ever since I watched The Hunger Games." Chet said who's still on Reggie's feet. Johnny suddenly approached the crab monster and smacked his head, causing both of them to topple down.

"Sulley?"

"Uhhh... Britney Spears..." Sulley said as everyone stayed silent. "What...?"

"Ooooook. Moving on. Oozma Kappa?"

"Well. We wanted to get back at the RORs. But we wouldn't do something like what Carrie White did."

"Uh huh." Drake said as a raven swooped in and gave him two notes.

"Looks like we got two more." Drake said as he reads t&ds

"Mike, I want you to act like Sulley."

"W-What..." Sulley said softly due to his tight suit.

"As in the Sulley from before or right now?" Mike asked, ignoring Sulley.

"Anyway you want."

"I'm Jimmy Sullivan. I may be scary, but I'm really dumb and lame. I'm also fat and look like a blue overgrown teddy bear." Mike said while doing Sulley's voice.

"That was lame." Drake said.

"At least I did." Mike said with a smirk.

"I... Can't really argue with that." Drake said in realization, knowing that Mike did the dare without backing down. "Ok, next we have 20945's dare. It says that all of you have to do the 2013 Girl Boy Bakla Tomboy movie trailer."

"Huh?"

"Best part is that Johnny's gonna do the protagonists which are the girl, the guy, the gay, and the lesbian." Drake said with a devious smile as everyone laughed.

"What!? I'm not gonna do a girl and a gay!" Johnny yelled as Drake pointed his sword at him. "Uhhh... Where do we start?"

(Four hours later)

"Ok, it's been a long time, but I think we got it all rehearsed. Ok. And a one, and a two, and a three."

Mike (narrating): It's gonna be a Whoops Kirri Christmas!

Johnny: (with a flamboyant and gay voice) Oh my God!

Mike (narrating): She's our girl.

(Girl Johnny, wearing a blonde wig and a black dress, is sitting in her house with her maid.)

Girl Johnny: Oh my God! OMG! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die!

Maid: (glares at Girl Johnny)

Girl Johnny: Joke...?

(Sitting on the stairs of his father's house is Boy Johnny, wearing his usual looks and a black jacket. He's listening to his iPod as his father was speaking to him)

Sulley: Everything's gonna be ok.

Boy Johnny: What?

Sulley: (taking off Boy Johnny's headphones and yells) I SAID DON'T WORRY! EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE OK!

Mike (narrating): He's the man.

Boy Johnny: Shaddup!

(In a mall, Gay Johnny, wearing a black long wig and a yellow dress getting yelled at by a janitor)

Chip: (yelling) You're not a woman. You're a purse with hairy legs.

Gay Johnny: (yelling at chip while smacking him with his fan) How dare you say that to me! You porky Chinese!

Chip: How did you know I was Chinese?

Gay Johnny: (raises Chip's hand as it moves like a Maneki-neko figurine) Looks like I'm gonna be lucky today.

Mike (narrating): She... I mean he's the gay.

Gay Johnny: You dirty creep!

(In their home, Gay Johnny is with his sister, Lesbian Johnny, who's wearing an emo wig, a t-shirt, and baggy jeans)

Lesbian Johnny: Turn around a little.

Gay Johnny: (turns to the right)

Lesbian Johnny: Wow. Totally looks like Katy Perry. Turn to the left.

Gay Johnny: (turns to the left)

Lesbian Johnny: Yep. Totally her.

Mike (narrating): And she's my lesbian.

Lesbian Johnny: I ain't. They're bags on my chest for eye candy.

Mike (narrating): And they're all separated siblings.

(In the hospital, Boy Johnny was hospitalized due to some liver disease as their father confessed something to Girl Johnny)

Sulley: You two aren't just twins. You're quadruplets.

Girl Johnny: (crying) Why!? Why didn't tell us before!? Why!? WHY!?

Sulley: We're in a hospital. Shush.

Girl Johnny: Oh, sorry. (spoke with a really, really soft voice) Why...?

(Back at the mall, Gay Johnny is being chased by the mall cops)

Javier (talking on a walkie-talkie): We've got shoplifter heading you're way. Suspect's a guy. I mean a woman. I mean a gay. A gay guy.

(Gay Johnny is spotted by a mall cop)

Claws: Hey, are you gay?

Gay Johnny: (yelling with a manly voice) Do I look gay to you, bitch. Huh?

Claws (talking on a walkie-talkie): Negative. I lost the suspect.

(In the same mall, mall cops arrest Girl Johnny)

Girl Johnny: Wait! I'm not shoplifting! Hey, easy on my ass.

(In the security room, cops shows to Girl Johnny a footage of the arson which showed Gay Johnny stealing multiple jewelry)

Girl Johnny: That is not me!

(In the mall jail, Girl Johnny was going to call her dad when she smelled the phone.)

Girl Johnny: Excuse me? Do you have any alcohol? Hello?

Claws: (notices Girl Johnny) Huh? What?

Girl Johnny: Deaf!

(Somewhere else)

Naomi: (yelling at Sulley) Where's the rest of my kids!? Where's my boy and girl!?

(Gay Johnny and Lesbian Johnny got back home as they notice Rex and Caroline sitting on their porch)

Lesbian Johnny: What're you doing here? Where's mom?

Rex: She went away with her husband for awhile.

Gay Johnny: What do you mean? She doesn't have a husband.

Caroline: Oh yeah. Then, why did she keep yelling, "Hey, Sull, where's the rest of my kids? Where's my boy and girl!?"

Mike (narrating): But when they meet each other...

(Rex and Caroline starts hugging Randy while screaming when the quadruplets reunited)

Caroline: Geez. Two faces are scary enough. Now, there's four!?

Girl Johnny: I don't believe it! My twin brother is a criminal.

Gay Johnny: I won't accept that kind of talk. I don't want you calling me a-

Girl Johnny: Criminal?

Gay Johnny: Brother!

Naomi: That's not true. You're not a criminal, right?

Gay Johnny: (holds his head in pain) My head hurt... I devote my life to discrimination to drug addicts. Blog it for me. (faints)

Naomi: Oh My God!

Boy Johnny: (Holds his stomach in pain) I don't feels so good either (faints)

Girl Johnny: Oh My God! I'm like Oh My God!

(Play Whoops Kirri by Fruitcake as you read this)

Mike (narrating): From Star Cinemas on its 20th year and from Viva Films comes the new movie that's 4x the laughter.

Girl Johnny: Oh My God!

Mike (narrating): 4x the craziness

(Randy doing the Gangnam Style in a nightclub.)

Mike (narrating): 4x the excitement

Gay Johnny: (to Rex) Big words for a small fry.

Mike (narrating): 4x the unkabogable phenomenal blockbuster star, Johnny Worthing III

Naomi: (to Girl Johnny) Daughter... (crying with joy) You look so beautiful.

Girl Johnny: I know, right? My hair style's not cheap, you know? (sighs)

Mike (narrating): Also starring Caroline Harris, Rex Boggs, Randall Boggs, James P. Sullivan, and Naomi Jackson.

(On some beautiful hill, Gay Johnny and his friends are having a picnic)

Randy: Do you seriosuly have to wear bright clothes that'll cause traffic?

Gay Johnny: Either that's a compliment or a way of saying I could waste million lives on the road. Plus, we're talking about trafficking while you're sitting there talking about smoke belching and fly eating.

Randy: I don't eat flies! (spotted a fly as he used his tongue to catch it and eat it)

(In the hospital, Boy Johnny's is in serious need for a liver transplant)

Gay Johnny: I don't care what you say! I will not give my liver away!

Boy Johnny: (weakly) Please... I need... liver...

Gay Johnny: Oh, you want liver? Hold on... (leaves and comes back with a tray of barbequed livers as he gave it to Boy Johnny) Here, eat up before it gets cold.

Mike (narrating): From the super mega comedy blockbuster director of the top blockbuster movies of Metro Manila Film Festival, Wenn V. Deramas.

(Gay Johnny helping an old lady on a wheelchair cross the street. He sees a hunky monster as he pushes the wheelchair away and runs to the monster. Unknowingly to him, he pushed her to a steep hill as she started screaming while nearly getting ran over by random cars below.)

Mike (narrating): Girl Boy Bakla Tomboy.

Lesbian Johnny: Honesto. Promise.

Mike (narrating): The greatest gift for the whole family to watch this Christmas Season.

(Gay Johnny is playing the piano as Sulley walks in and notices.)

Sulley: Wow. I didn't know you play the piano.

Gay Johnny: (stands up while the music kept playing)

Sulley: Oh My God!

Gay Johnny: You liked it? Wanna try? It's super easy. (grabs a casette player and gives it to Sulley) Here. Play it along with the casette.

Mike (narrating): Opens on Christmas Day in the Philippines.

Girl Johnny: Posh mo iyan.

"And cut. Alright, we're done." Drake said.

A/N: Ok, I'm done. BTW I abolish some rules. From now on, anybody can send me some truths and dares. They can also repeat even though they're done.

A/N about the trailer:  
-Bakla and Tomboy means Gay and Lesbian.  
-Some scenes are translated while others were cut and/or changed and/or replaced with originals.  
-Chip isn't Chinese. I just chose him out of random.  
-Maneki-neko's a figurine from Japan. But Filipinos mistook for Chinese cos' it was first sold by Chinese merchants.  
-Posh mo iyan means Post that. They just replaced the -st of Post with -sh just to make it funny, I guess.  
-Easiest way to play a piano is get a casette player, play some piano music, and finger sync. See? Simple. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I've got some good truths and dares. Time to show 'em.**

* * *

"Ok, guys, we've got four today." Drake said as everyone groaned except Rex.

"Yay!" Rex cheered.

"See. At least someone likes this." Drake said. "Trust me. I think you'll like these."

"Really?" Mike sarcastically said.

"Depends." Drake shrugged. "Ok, first one came from poseidon7.

t chet telling his feeling of johnny calire about being pink Roy confessing his feelings of flowers carries true crush

d Make donna to show her face sulley interupting Poseidon and Percy ' loving part of the percy jackson movie make Johnny fuse with Vaatu to become a dark avatar."  
Oh and,last thing dare make George steal the lighting bolt of Zeus

"Ok, let's start with truths. Chet, what do you feel about Johnny?"

"Well, first off, I just wanna say that Johnny is the greatest, most incredible, and scariest, of course, monster in the all of MU. No, no. Make that entire monster world. No, no, no. Make that the whole universes."

"Thank you, Chet."

"He's really cool and super handsome. But his fur is really smooth and soft and should stay that way." Chet said. "That's why, in the morning, I usually brushed his fur before he wakes up just to keep that fur in shape every day."

"Wow. And here I thought Johnny was natural beauty." Claire as she laughed.

"Whenever I sneak into his room, he just looked adorable. Especially the purring and the sweet Hello Kitty plushie he keeps sleeping with every night." Chet said as everyone laughed.

"Now I know it wasn't a cat who kept me up at night." Javier laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Oh, and there's more..." Chet said.

(Few hours later)

"And that's all what I have to say about my feelings for Johnny." Chet said with a smile.

"My God. That was long." Drake said, surprised.

"How f****** humiliating." Johnny mumbled as he facepalmed.

"Cheer up, Johnny. Or is that even your real name?" Naomi said as everyone laughed.

"Can we just get this over with!?"

"Alright. Alright. Next. Claire, what do you think about the color pink?" Drake asked.

"First thing that came into my mind: burn it all." Claire said straightforward.

"Hey!"

"Settle down, Naomi." Drake said as he snapped his fingers as some MU students crashed into the room. It was the rest of JOXs, the rest of the PNKs, and the EEKS.

"What the f****** hell!?" Roy exclaimed as they got up.

"Uhhh... Where are we?" Carrie asked as she rubbed her head.

"Nice of you to crash by." Drake said with a smirk.

"W-Who are you?" Carla Delgado of EEK asked.

(After some dreadful introductions and temporary revealing-of-identity by Drake)

"So, you see? Do as I say and ya'll live. Simple, isn't it?" Drake asked as the newcomers nodded. "Ok, Roy O'Growlahan, confess your feelings about flowers."

"What? Seriously? Flowers?"

"Just answer truthfully." Drake said.

"I'm allergic to flowers." Roy said.

"Is he?" Drake asked as the frats and sororities nodded. "Uh huh. Carrie, who's your crush?"

"Well, obvious answer..." Carrie said as she looked at the RORs.

"I know, Carrie. No one can resist me." Johnny said.

"What? No, not you, Worthington. I was talking about Javier. I have a thing for Mexicans." Carrie said as Drake made sound of a plane descending and crashed for Johnny.

"Time for dares. Sulley, I want you to step through this door and interrupt the guys talking there." Drake said as he pointed at a golden door to Olympus. Sulley made a sign of the cross as he stepped through.

(Few seconds later)

"Ok, one, two, THREE!" Drake said as he pulled out a trident made of water as Sulley screamed.

"WHY!?" Sulley yelled.

"Relax." Drake said as he threw a green orb of light as it flew into the wound where the trident hit Sulley. "Ok, what's next? Donna Soohoo, show to everyone your face."

"Uhhh... Are you sure?" Carla asked worriedly.

"Come on, let's see. I never saw her face before." Claws Ward said.

"O-O-Ok..." Donna said.

"Wait, hold up!" Drake took Rex of Randy's lap as wrapped a blindfold around his eyes and a pairof headphones on his ears. "Ok, now a kid won't get deaf and scarred for life now."

"Scarred for life? What do you-?" Before Mike could finish, Drake lifted up Donna's hair, revealing her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY F****** GOD!"

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(One hour of screaming later.)

"T-T-Th-That was horrifying..." Mike stuttered in fear. Everyone was scared. No, make that temporarily traumatized.

"Well, what're you expecting?" Drake said as he took off the blindfold and headphones on Rex.

"Aawww. What'd I miss?" Rex ran to and happily asked his traumatized uncle.

"D-D-D-D-D-Death..."

"Huh? Debt...?" Rex asked.

"Ok, next. Johnny, fuse with Vaatu to become a dark avatar." Drake said with a confused look.

"Ooook." Johnny said as Drake dragged Vaatu into the room.

"Unhand me, inferior mortal!" Vaatu yelled.

"Shut it, Vat, and fuse with your new body." Drake said as Vaatu fused with Johnny.

"Now, we are one." Johnny-Vaatu said with red glowing eyes.

(Few hours of gruesome fighting and energybending)

"Go on! Get back to your stupid tree!" Drake said as he slashed Vaatu into the Tree of Time and sealed it. Johnny was taken to the infirmary.

"Ok. George Sanderson, steal the lightning bolt of Zeus."

"W-What? But I don't wanna do that." George said.

"Ok, how about a new dare? Lick my blade, so that I can cut your tongue off." Drake said.

"Ok. Ok. I'm going." George said as he entered the Olympus door.

(2 hours later)

"I don't get paid enough to heal you guys." Drake said as he cast Curaga on George who was zapped by Zeus's bolt. "Next, we have wolflover12345's turth and dare. It says that Mike should act like a wolf and Sulley should comment on Mike's dare."

"Alright." Mike confidently said as he imitated a wolf and howled.

"Well, Sulley?"

"That was dumb." Sulley said.

"No. That was actually a Creeping Howl move in Scaring." Claws said.

"Ok, next, we've got 20945's truths and dares."

"Dares:  
Johnny: Make out with Javier.  
Mike: Give Rex an early Christmas gift.  
PNKs and Celia: Dress up in pink santa outfits until the end of the season.  
Chip and Percy: Do a limo joust.  
Claire, Claws, and Drake: Sing 'This Will Be The Day' by Jeff Williams feat. Casey Lee Williams"

"Wow. I never expected to join you guys. Alright, Johnny and Javier?"

Johnny and Javier hesitantly lock lips and make out with each other after Randy covered Rex's eyes. Everyone laughed, cooed, and teased them. Except Carrie who was being held back by her sisters.

"Get off him! Get away from my Javi, you dick! I'll murder you, Worthington!" Carrie ranted as Johnny and Javier parted lips, a saliva string forming between their mouths.

"I feel like puking. Ok, Mike, give Rex a gift." Drake said before he could literally puke.

"Ok." Mike said as he picked up a gift and gave it to Rex.

"Yay! I love gifts! Hooray! Thank you, Wazowski!" Rex happily screamed as he opened his present. "A drum! Yay!"

"I hate you, Wazowski," Randy mumbled as Rex struck his drum a few times.

"Fantastic. Next up, wear these." Drake said as he tossed a box full of santa outfits. The PNKs squeeled in happiness as they and Celia went to the changing room.

"Chip and Percy, you guys will doing a limo joust." Drake said as he pointed at two limos, two sets of armor, and two lances.

"Aw, hell yeah!" Chip cheered.

"Aw, hell no!" Percy exclaimed.

(Few minutes later)

"Ready, Perc!?" Chip yelled.

"No!" Percy yelled back.

"GO!"

The limos drives forward at full speed. The two monsters got their lances ready. Chip had a determined look on his face while Percy had a really worried look. Soon, the limos crashed to each other as both of them toppled down.

"That went exactly as I wanted it to be." Chip muttered as both of them and the drivers were taken to the infirmary. Suddenly, Celia and the PNKs stepped out of the changing rooms while wearing pink santa outfits.

"Oh my God... Celia looks so... beautiful..." Mike thought.

"Ok, time for me, Claws, and Claire to hit the spotlight." Drake said as he picked up an acoustic guitar. Claws walked up to a drum set as he beat it a little. Claire picked up bass guitar and stood up in front of a mic.

"Alright. One, two, three." Claws said as they started playing.

**CLAIRE:**  
_They see you as small and helpless._  
_They see you as just a child._  
_Surpised when they find out That a warrior will soon run wild._

"Woooo! That's my girl!" Brock cheered.

**CLAIRE:**  
_Prepare for your greatest moments._  
_Prepare for your finest hour._  
_The dream that you've always dreamed Is suddenly about to flower._

_We are lightning Straying from the thunder._  
_Miracles of ancient wonder._

_This will be the day we've waited for._  
_This will be the day we open up the door._  
_I don't wanna hear your absolution._  
_Hope your ready for a revolution._

_Welcome to a world of new solutions _  
_Welcome to a world of bloody evolution_  
_ In time Your heart will open minds _  
_A story will be told And victory is in a simple soul_

**DRAKE:**  
_Your world needs a great defender_  
_ Your world's in the way of harm_  
_ You want some romantic life_  
_ A fairy tale that's full of charm_

_Beware that the light is fading_  
_Beware as the dark returns _  
_This world's unforgiving_  
_ Even brilliant lights will cease to burn_

**CLAIRE, CLAWS, AND DRAKE:**  
_Legends scatter._

**DRAKE:**  
_Day and night will sever _  
_Hope and peace are lost forever._

Drake makes an incredible guitar interlude as Celia, the PNKs, the EEKS, and even Chet started squealing like fan girls. Some of the monsters were jealous of Drake except Roy who's doing an air guitar as George glared at him.

"What? He's great." Roy said as he continued doing an air guitar.

"I love you, Neodraco!" Crystal DuBois yelled. Drake noticed and winked at Crystal as she fainted.

**CLAIRE:**  
This will be day we've waited for.

**CLAIRE AND DRAKE:**  
_We are lightning._

**DRAKE:**  
_Welcome to a world of new solutions._

**CLAIRE AND DRAKE:**  
_This will be the day we've waited for._  
_This will be the day we open up the door._  
_I don't wanna hear your absolution._  
_Hope your ready for a revolution._

_Welcome to a world of new solutions_  
_ Welcome to a world of bloody evolution _  
_In time Your heart will open minds _  
_A story will be told And victory is in a simple soul!_

All the girls, and Chet, squealed loudly as they applaud for them.

"Thank you. Thank you. I love you guys." Claws said, basking in the applause.

"Ok, what's next? We have Shinigamilover42's truths and dares."

"Dares

1. I dare Sulley to wear the suit (Including the mask) that the Rubber man from 'American Horror Story: Murder House' wore for five minutes and tell us how wearing the suit felt.

2. I dare Claire to give off her best impression of April Ludgate from 'Parks and Recreation'.

3. Sulley, can you twerk? please show us

4. I dare Sulley to have a twenty minute make-out session with Hayden McClaine from American Horror Story: Murder House (Sorry, I'm obsessed with that show)

5. I dare all Oozma Kappa (Including Mike and Sulley) to watch 'The Avengers' and tell us all how they reacted.

Truths

1. Oozma Kappa (That includes Mike and Sulley) have you ever read my series 'Inside the Field' starring all you guys? if you have, what do you think of the whole series?

2. Mike and Sulley, who is your favorite Avenger, Autobot, and Decepticon?

3. Claire, Sulley, Randy, Brock, and Mike, what are your opinions on the joke names 'Sum Ting Wong' 'Wi Tu Lo' 'Ho Lee F**' and Bang Ding Ow'?"

"Let's start with truths. OKs, Mike, and Sulley?"

"We never read this 'Inside The Field'." Squishy said as Drake gave all of them, even the others, copies of the every seasons of Inside The Field.

(Few hours of reading later)

"Wow. This fic is great!" Mike commented.

"I know right. I'm awesome in this story." Squishy said.

"It's good. But did my dad have to die here? That's cold." Sulley said.

"Well... At least I'm a badass in this fic." Randy said.

"Me too." George said

"How come I had to die here? How come I'm not the star of this fic?" Johnny asked.

"Hey, how come I get beaten by a kid?" Javier said.

"Me running a fight club? So... awesome!" Chet exclaimed.

"This sucks! How come I get beat by Wazowski! He's a shorty shrimp!" Roy complained.

"Yeah!" Chip agreed with Roy as Mike ignored them.

"It's great. But how come I'm not in here?" Claws asked.

"I think that's enough. Next truth!"

"Iron Man, Bumblebee, and Starscream." Mike said.

"Deadpool, Optimus Prime, and Megatron." Sulley said as everyone glared at him. "What?"

"Deadpool? Really?" Drake asked.

"W-What? He's cool. He cool. And an awesome ninja." Sulley said sheepishly.

"Even though he's demented, perverted, and a total nutjob." Claire muttered.

"Ok. Next."

Claire, Randy, and Mike held up signs that says "WTF!?" while Sulley and Brock held up signs that said "LOL".

"At least they did it." Drake said as he gave a Rubber Man suit to Sulley. "This is your dare. Wear this."

"What's this? Are we doing a-"

"Don't jump to conclusion cos' you don't know if there's a shark waiting on the other side. It's a Rubber Man suit." Drake said as Sulley gave him a confused glare. "Just wear the damn thing." Drake said as sulley head for the changing rooms.

"Next, Claire, do a April Ludgate impression."

"My mom's Puerto Rican. That's why I'm lively and colorful." Claire said deadly and colorlessly.

"Ooooooooooookay." Drake said as Sulley came out of the changing room. Randy covered Rex's eyes and ears as everyone laughed at Sulley.

"What?" Sulley asked, embarassed about the suit.

"You look like you came from BDSM, dude." Claws laughed.

"Ok. Ok. What's next? Sulley, make out with this girl." Drake said as he brought in Hayden McClaine. She stared at all of them with dead and lifeless eyes which made everyone scared.

"I ain't kissin' her. She's a human." Sulley whined.

"Correction. She's a ghost. An, to your monster standards, it's not worse than a living human. Now, kiss." Drake said as he pushed Sulley to Hayden as they kissed. When they're done, Hayden got mad and attacked him.

(Few minutes of fighting a ghost)

"Go on. Git." Drake said as Hayden fled. "We won't be seeing her for a while. Ok, step in here, Ooozmas, Mike, and Sulley, and watch the Avengers." Drake said, pointing at a door as the OKs, Mike, and Sulley stepped in.

(Few hours later)

"Wow. That was an awesome movie." Terri said.

"I know! Remember when the Hulk punched Thor? Hahaha! That was the funniest thing I've ever seen." Squishy said as the rest of the OKs made tons of comments about the movie which I'll not show due to too much space consumption.

"Alright? Last, but not least, FossilDynamite's ts and ds.

Truths:  
To Percy Boleslaw, do you see your fraternity brother, George Sanderson, as a actual brother or something more?  
To all of the ROR boys, minus Johnny, do you believe Johnny Worthington the Third is the greatest fraternity president for Roar Omega Roar or not?  
To Rosie Levin, do you really have a black belt in Chew-jitsu?  
To Roy "Big Red" O'Growlahan, did you cheat on the Toxicity challenge of the Scare Games to desperately beat the RORs or something else?  
To Don Carlton, do you love your new wife and being Scott "Squishy" Squibbles' new father?  
To Randall "Randy" Boggs, do you find being in the RORs to be the best expierince or not?

Dares:  
I dare all of the RORs to watch the theme song of the 'Slendytubbies' in a darken room and tell everyone what they think about it.  
I dare Johnny Worthington the Third to kick himself in the a** and say 'Oozma Kappa is the greatest more than he'll ever be' over and over again for a whole hour.  
I dare Chet Alexander to say 'MU Rules' for thirteen minutes while juggling Mike Wazowski in his claws, without even stopping to take a breather.  
I dare Naomi Jackson to kiss one of the Perry Twins she likes the most without backing out of it.  
I dare James P. Sullivan to juggle Archie the Scare Pig while singing the alphabet song.  
I dare all of the fraternities and sororities, including Professor. Knight and Abigail Hardscrabble, to sing 'We wish you a Merry Christmas' with all of their heart and soul put into it."

"Let's start with truths. Percy, do you see your frat brother, George, as an actual brother or something more." Drake said.

"What? What're you talking about? George is like a brother to me. Ain't that, right?" Percy asked George who's being noogied by him.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Let me go already."

"Ok. Next."

"HELL YEAH!" Chet said.

"Yeah, I guess." "Sort of." "Yeah. He's cool." "Yes." The rest of his brothers said simultaneously.

Suddenly, all the HSS crashed down from the ceiling. After a few introductions, the HSS will do what Drake says.

"Good. Now, Rosie, do you master in Chew-jitsu?" Drake asked.

"Chew-jitsu? What kind of crap is that? That's not even real?" Rosie said.

"That's what I thought too." Drake said. "Next, Roy?"

"Well, duh, what'd you expect?" Roy stopped as he realized he said his thoughts out loud. The frats and sororities gave them angry glares.

"That's enough glaring. Next, Don?"

"Uhhhh... Yeah. And it's great being the frat's new father. Err... I mean, Scott's new stepbrother-stepfather. I've made it worse."

"Please skip to the next." Squishy said.

"Ok. Randy, what's like being part of ROR?"

"Well, it's really great. I'm finally part of the cool kids now. No more getting bullied, no more swirlies, no more people ignoring you. It's awesome. But..." Randy trailed off as he glanced at Mike for a second with a guilty.

"I think that's enough. Let's go to dares. RORs, step in here, please." Drake said as all of the RORs headed into the darkened movie room door.

"As we wait, we'll get to the next dare. Naomi, kiss one of the Perry brothers." Drake said, which made Naomi blush. She walked to the Perry brothers and kissed Terri.

"Dude, she kissed me." Terri said to his brother.

"Yeah. Whatever." Terry said, preventing himself from looking and sounding jealous.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Shut up!"

"Hey, enough of that. Next, juggle Archie while singing the alphabet song." Drake said as Archie ran towards Sulley. The behemoth monster grabbed the pig as he pet it a bit. Then, he juggled Archie while singing:

**SULLEY:**  
_A, B, C, D, E, F, G H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P Q, R, S, T, U, V W, X, Y, and Z_

Sulley was done singing as Archie squealed and ran away.

"That was... somethin'." Drake said awkwardly as the RORs came out of the room.

"That was creepy and scawy." Chet said, looking mentally scarred.

"I hear ya, Chet." Reggie said, looking scared.

"Perfect timing. Johnny, you;re up. Kick your ass while saying 'Oozma Kappa is the greatest more than I'll ever be' for an hour."

"What!?" Johnny yelled. He was about to protest, but Drake instantly held his gunblade at his face. Johnny groaned as he kicked his butt with his right leg as everyone laughed.

"Oozma Kappa is the greatest more than I'll ever be."

"Oozma Kappa is the greatest more than I'll ever be."

"Oozma Kappa is the greatest more than I'll ever be."

(One hour later)

"Hahahaha. Ok, next. Chet, yell 'MU rules' for 13 minutes with no breather while juggling Mike." Drake deviously said.

"WHAT!?" Mike and Chet yelled as Drake, again, pointed his gunblade at them. Chet grabbed Mike and took the deepest breath of his life. Then, he started juggling Mike while yelling...

"MU rules! MU rules! MU rules! MU..."

(7 minutes later)

Chet passed out from lack of air as he was taken to the infirmary.

"If this keeps up, we have a lawsuit on our hands." Drake thought.

"Ok, next..." Suddenly, a burst of light appeared in the room as Professor Derek and Dean Hardscrabble emerged from it. Then, the light vanish.

"Huh? What the-?" Dean Hardscrabble was surprised to find herself in an unknown room with some of her students and Derek.

"Where are we?" Professor Knight asked as two looming figures approach behind them. IT was Drake in human form and a giant jet black dragon.

"Your worst nightmare..." Drake whispered.

(Introductions later)

"So, you see? It's simple. Do whatever I say or else I'll kill you. Got that?" Drake said as everyone nodded.

"Good. Now, Dean, Professor, and all the frats and sororities, sing 'We wish you a merry Christmas'. And make sure you put your heart and soul into it or else I'll feed to that guy over there." Drake warned them as he pointed at the dragon behind him. Everyone gulped as they were about to sing.

**ALL:**  
_We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
We wish you a Merry Christmas  
And a Happy Ne-_

The dragon roared at them, causing soot to come out of its mouth and covered everyone in it.

"He says that you should put your hearts and souls into it, jackasses. Now, again."

(Few hours of attempts... AHH! Screw this! Let's count this as done)

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's that. It's almost that time of the year: Christmas. So, send in Christmas related truths and dares for the next chapter. IF they're not, they won't be accepted and shown. Thank you.**

**To FossilDynamite: Soory, your dare couldn;t be completed cos' they would sing with they're hearts and souls in it cos' of Hardscrabble. Your dares will be 6 for the next chapter. Truths are to 5.**


	4. Chapter 4

...

"It's been a slow day. But a slow day isn't gonna stop us from celebrating Christmas!" Drake, in his monster form and wearing a santa outfit, yelled as confetti popped out as christmas lights lighted up revealing words.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Don't ya just love the holidays, guys?" Drake asked delightfully at the monsters as some agreed with him. The guys are wearing santa outfits while the girls are wearing elf outfits.

"Yeah. I love Christmas." Squishy said, excited about the holidays.

"That's what I love to hear." Drake said as a partridge flew in and gave him three plain white notes and one golden note. The partridge flew and perched on a pear tree. "Well, let's start. First one's from poseidon7.

"sulley telling his hoilday time  
chet asking johnny about christmas"

"Let's start with Sulley."

"Well, last Christmas, me and my family went to our dad's lodge in the mountains. We had a blast with our family. Made snow angels, had snowball fights, and sit by the fireplace while drinking hot cocoa and chat." Sulley told everyone.

"Fantastic. Next, Chet?"

"Johnny, the true meaning of Christmas is..."

(Sorry, but Chet's dare will be cut due to many cliches. We did this for your own safety. We sincerely apologize.)

"Damn... That was the most cliche thing I've ever heard." Drake muttered.

"Ok, next, we have nekophy's truths and dares."

**"Truths:**  
**to the ROR & OK gangs, care to share your wishes for this christmas?**  
**to HSS girls plus Claire, what will you all do in this christmas? Well I mean is there's something different than ussually you did in normal days?**

**Dares:**  
**For Randy, since it's christmas, bake cookies for all, pls!**  
**For all who want to join for a lil christmas game! Prepare a gift and do a gift tride event!**  
**For Johnny.. Randy.. you two get under mistletoe now.. and do what you should do! *squeez* OR I WILL ASK THE WORSE! I WILL LOVE TO! #shot**

"Let's start with Truths. RORs and OKs?"

"I want the OKs to be out of my sight." Johnny said.

"I want to bake some cupcakes for my family." Randy said.

"I want to be with my family." Javier said.

"I want to get out of this place!" Reggie and Chip yelled.

"I want to be with my mom." Squishy said.

"I want to be with Squishy's mom for the rest of my life." Don said.

"We want to have a girlfriend." Terri and Terry said which made Naomi blush.

"I want Santa Claws." Art said.

"Next."

"Well, we usually kill reindeer and take its pelt." Nadya said.

"Then, use it to wrap and suffocate another reindeer. Then, we burn it." Rosie said.

"Hey, don't forget about the blood." Claire said.

"Oh yeah. Then, we took its blood and use it as ink for our Christmas list." Rosie said.

"Ok, stop. That's just creepy. On to dares. Randy, bake everybody some cookies."

"I wanted cupcakes. But I can do cookies." Randy said as he went into the kitchen.

An hour later, Randy is done with the second batch. As he was looking for baking soda for the third batch, Drake sneaked in, poured a vial of special vinegar which is labeled, "DO NOT MIX WITH BAKING SODA!", into the batter as he ran back tothe group. Randy found some baking soda and poured it into the batter. Then, the whole mix exploded with a wave of batter as Randy washed up to the group with two trays of cookies.

"Here... You... Go... Guys..." Everyone ate Randy's cookies as he was taken to the infirmary.

"Yum. Next, who wants to join for a gift trade event!?" Drake asked as everyone except Hardscrabble agreed to join.

(Few hours later)

"Nice. We've all got great presents, didn't we, guys? Yo, big guy, mind putting up the mistletoe?" Drake called out to his dragon as he raised his tail, with a mistletoe, on Johnny and Randy. "You know, where it goes from here."

Johnny and Randy are embarassed, but they kissed anyways. Everyone was clapping for them.

"Fantastic. Next, we have FossilDynamites truths and dares."

**"Truths:**  
**To all of the boys of JOX, do you believe Christmas is a a-okay holiday to celebrate, especially when something else is happening like a frat party or the scare games?**  
**To the girls of HSS, what do you think about Christmas?**  
**To the boys of OK, does your teammate, Art, ever get drunk on eggnog when Christmas is around?**

**Dares:**  
**I dare Johnny Worthington the Third to dress up like Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer for the remainder of the chapter.**  
**I dare Celia Mae and Mike Wazowski to kiss underneath a mistletoe**  
**I dare Omar Harris to chuck down a spiked drink of eggnog through a bendy straw on the account of having tiny limbs."**

"Let's start with the JOX."

"Hell yeah! Christmas is great! Why'd you think we don't like it!?" Roy asked.

"Next." Drake said as all of the HSS gave the middle finger. "Ouch! Next."

"No. He's always drunk on Christmas." Don said as Art made drunk talk and vomitting.

"Let's move on to dares. Johnny, wear this." Drake said as he gave him reindeer antlers and a red nose. Johnny put them on as everyone laughed.

"Ugh."

"Lighten up, Johnny. Next, Celia and Mike." Drake's dragon raised his mistletoe-tipped tail on the two monsters as both of them blushed.

"Oh My God! It's finally gonna happen." Mike thought as they both close in for a kiss. Suddenly...

"Who the f*** stole my stuff!?" A reindeer stomped in furiously. It's antlers and nose are ripped out of him.

"Hey, Rudolph. That guy stole them." Drake said as he pointed at Johnny.

"Wait, what!?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(Few minutes later)

"See ya, Rudolph. Tell Santa I said hi." Drake said as Rudolph left his body parts. Johnny was taken to the infirmary.

"Uhh... Can we finish th-"

"Hmm... I just got word that we're running out of time. and we need to wrap this up. Next." Drake said as he grabbed Omar.

"Hey what the-" Drake pulled out a bottle of spiked eggnog as he forced Omar to drink it.

(After a Omar's Red Bull effect)

"Shhhhhh..." Drake shushed at Omar who was being injected with a tranquilizer. "Well, that could've gone better. Last, but not least, we have 20945's."

**Dares:**  
**Drake and monsters he chooses: Do a Scenes from a Hat improv game.**

"Ok, I choose Claws, Sulley, Johnny, and Chip." Drake said as the chosen monsters stepped forward. Drake gets a black hat as he says, "Ok, this is how it works. I'll pull out some scenes from this hat and let's see how many you can act out of each scene. Let's start with..." Drake pulls out a paper as he readsit. "_Things you say to your computer, but not your girlfriend._"

Sulley stepped forward and says, "Next year, I'm getting rid of it and get me a new model." Everyone laughed.

Chip stepped forward and pretended to type on a keyboard. "Boop. Well, that was easier to get in than I thought." Everyone laughed as Johnny was holding his sides.

Claws pretended to pull something out. "Come on. Let go of my floppy."

"Hehehehe. Next... _Things you say that'll earn you a black eye_."

"Honey, you weren't fatter than yesterday." Sulley said to Johnny. Johnny pretendly punched Sulley as he went along and fell to the floor.

"Are you rhino or just plain horny?" Claws asked Chip as they did what Johnny and Sulley did.

"Hahahaha. Next is _A Bachelor's Refrigerator_."

Claws and Chip walked in and pretend that there's a refrigerator in front.

"So, Chip, you want some beer?" Claws asked.

"Hmmm... Nah, I'll just have the girl." Chip said as he pretended to carry a girl from the imaginary fridge. Everyone laughed their asses off.

"Wow. Dark. Dark. Dark." Drake said which made Jonny and Sulley giggle. "_Bad times to smoke a cigarette._" Drake read the scene as Johnny walked up.

"AAHHHH! Fire!" Johnny yelled as he ignited an imaginary cigarette with the imaginary fire and smoked it, acquiring lots of LOLs.

"_Ill-advised Valentines gifts._"

"It's a gun. I'll give you the bullets on Christmas." Claws said, being praised by laughs, as he was replaced by Chip.

"Oh. Don't tell me you already have a head of a goat." Chip said which made everyone, especially the HSS, laugh.

"Compliments to your prom date that'll get your face slapped." Drake laughed a bit as Johnny and Chip stepped in.

"Wow. You don't sweat much for a fat chick." Johnny said, which made Chip pretendly slap him in the face.

"Oooh. One of my favorites. _Bad things to do as you walk down the aisle at your own wedding_."

Sulley stepped in as he walked down an aisle like a groom. He looked at Celia as he made phone gestures while whispering. "Call me... Call me, ok..." Everyone laughed.

"Hahahaha. Last one. _Things you never expect to hear from a priest at a confessional._" Drake read as Sulley and Claws stepped in.

"Forgive me, father, for I have sinned." Sulley said with his head down, praying.

"Me too." Claws, the priest, whispered to Sulley which made everyone chuckle like hell.

"Hahaha... Ok, next, you guys will be singing. That's for now. Thanks for reading eeverybody." Drake said as he waved to the viewers.

**That's it for now. Now, Monsters Truth and Dares will be closed becuase I have to finsih The Fog Season 2. Merry christmas and Happy New Year. :)**


End file.
